DE 10 2007 033 226 A1 discloses an aerodynamic spinning process for applying liquid layers, realized as a single wafer apparatus which comprises at least one air flow device and at least one holding and moving device. Further technological background is disclosed in US 2001/0003965 A1, DE 10 2004 011 850 B4, U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,055 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,455 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,968 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,709 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,763 A, JP 2004/072120 A, and JP 02149367 A.
In normal devices for coating substrates, the substrates are rotated and at the same time the substance by means of which the substrate is to be coated is applied to the substrate. The rotating movement causes the substance, e.g. a lacquer, to distribute on the substrate. When spinning the substance off, air swirls are caused at the edge of the substrate or at the lower side of the substrate. These air swirls cause contamination of the edges and/or rear sides. A homogeneity of the layer thickness of the substance of less than 20% on the substrate is hardly possible.
In view of the above-mentioned problems of the prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide a device for coating substrates in which the homogeneity of the layer thickness of the substance on the substrate can be improved. Moreover, an automated loading and unloading of the substrates into and out of the device by means of conventional gripper systems, such as finger, fork or edge grippers, is provided. These objects of the invention are achieved by the features of the claims.